1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening bolts and more particularly, to a waterproof, dustproof, breathing bolt for installation in an apparatus for allowing air circulation between the inside space of the apparatus and the atmosphere but prohibiting external water from penetrating into the inside of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology, many different kinds of machines, equipments, electronic products, power supply equipments or signboards have been created for outdoor applications, or for use in a place where it may get in contact with water. However, if water enters an apparatus, either electronic or mechanical, and wets the internal components, it may cause short circuits, damage or corrosion. Further, when an apparatus is used outdoors, dust particles may enter the apparatus, causing short circuits, damage or corrosion. Therefore, an apparatus for use outdoors must have a waterproof design. Water seal strips, water ditches and water guards are mostly commonly used to protect the outer shell of an outdoor apparatus against outside water and dust.
The use of water seal strips, water ditches and water guards can protect the outer shell of an outdoor apparatus against outside water and dust, but, they also prohibit internal hot air from flowing out of the outdoor apparatus into the atmosphere during the operation of the outdoor apparatus. Accumulated waste heat in the outdoor apparatus can cause the outer shell of the outdoor apparatus to expand, resulting in formation of crevices in the outer shell, through which outside dust particles or water molecules can pass into the inside of the outdoor apparatus, causing damage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that prohibits dust particles and water molecules from passing into the inside of an outdoor apparatus but allows air circulation between the inside space of the outdoor apparatus and the atmosphere.